Nights In White Satin
|Story Romaji Title = Saten no yoru |Release Date = |Arc = Family Reunion Arc |Chapter = 66 |RHS Link = http://manga.redhawkscans.com/reader/read/the_world_god_only_knows/en/0/66/page/1 |Volume = Volume 7 |Previous Chapter = Girls Next Door |Next Chapter = Ride My See-Saw }} Nights In White Satin is the 66 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis The chapter begin with the summer in the countryside, an old man, who is reveal to be Katsuragi Denma try to creates a pot. But fail in the end, as he frustrate at his failure and begin to give up, he suddenly grab one pot and realise that he has succeed. His joy is then interrupted by a voice outside, which is revealed that his grandson and his family come to visit him for the family reunion. He overjoys since Keima has decided to visit him, but annoyed when he saw Mari, since he don't recognize her as a honorable Katsuragi. They then all go inside the house to have a proper meeting. Inside the house, while everyone else comments how long that they haven't seen their family gather all like this, Denma give a gift, which is a pot but have Keima's favorite heroine game on it, to Keima, which Keima didn't care much about it. In the afternoon, the Katsuragi's household go visit their ancestor's grave. While everyone is praying, Elsie suddenly hear a voice threaten to cut her head off. But when she turn around toward the voice, it suddenly quite. Elsie confused by what she just heard asks Keima if he hears anything which he denied. Mari then teases Elsie that she may has heard a ghost voice, which scare Elsie and annoys Keima at the same time. After that, Elsie and Keima take a walk with each other and comment about how beautiful the countryside is. Suddenly, the same voice appears again but this time it threaten both Keima and Elsie. When the duo turn around towards the voice, it reveals that the voice is belonging to a girl, and she actually sing a song to make people play with her. The name of the girl reveal to be Airi as her grandmother tell her to go home. As Keima's grandfather greet Hinaga - Airi's grandmother, Airi suddenly laugh gaudily and threaten to cut Elsie's head of again before leaving. As Keima comment how Airi is an eerie singing person, Elsie wonder about the voice she heard before. At night, while everyone else is sleeping, Elsie still awake since she afraid of all the noise outside. A panic Elsie wake her "Nii-sama" up to escort her to the toilet room, which make Keima frustrate and asks her why she can go by herself. Elsie replied that since the grave is so close to the house and she scare the ghost will suddenly appears, which make Keima is in disbelief and asks Elsie back if she is really a devil - a type of monster equal to ghost in his eyes. Elsie denied what he said about devil and replied that devils are actually exist while ghosts are none. When they reach the toilet, Elsie insists Keima to wait for her outside, which Keima thinks her action is very stupid. In the last panel, as Elsie takes her "break time", both of them suddenly realizes there's a ghost roaming in the backyard and it look exactly like "that girl". Trivia *This chapter's title references , a song by *A shoutout to the cover of the light novel. (chapter 66, p.1) *The on one of the bowls Katsuragi Denma crafted... (chapter 66, p.7) *"You can say it's quiet, but... Who'll clean it up?" (chapter 66, p.11) *Keima's somniloquy: " ." (chapter 66, p.15) Reference Category:Summary Category:Chapters